Ithreal
by Nelarun
Summary: MelidaDaan have finally joined the Republic and are now known as Melidaan. Obiwan never returned to the Jedi and the Jedi never came back for him.


This is basically an AU story of Melida/Daan... **I do not own Starwars or anything that is recognisably SW... all of that belongs to someone far richer than I...**

SUMMARY: Um, The Jedi return to Melida daan after over **17 **years. There they meet someone... not who you expect.**  
**

ITHREAL

It had been over seventeen years since the separation. Three Jedi were going to Melidaan, as they had decided to call it. Council Member and Jedi Master, Adi Gallia, her apprentice, Siri Tatchi and broken Master, Qui-gon Jinn, were all on their way to the celebrations that were being held in honour of the Jedi that had acted as Peacekeepers and the intergalactic Senators that had worked hard to bring Melidaan into the Republic. But there had been many losses. Cerasie, fighting for freedom and for a war to stop. Roennie, fighting to save her children's lives, Nield, fighting to keep the riots away from the orphanages. Many others. Many, many others. too many lives had been wasted on a single war that had lasted one hundred years. many more had been killed bringing the planet to the relative safety of the Republic.

Adi stepped off the transport and looked around the parks and the rivers and lakes. In the distant, she could see the beautiful black stone building that dominated the horizon. They housed the memories of the long departed. She watched as the greeting party moved forward. She recognised the new governor, and his group of advisers surrounding him chattered about the many things that demanded his attention, but they were soon silenced as the Jedi and Senators stepped off the ship. "I am Rolan. On behalf of all of Melidaan, I thank and welcome you. Please come this way. The Celebrations start tomorrow so if you are tired, you may rest and recuperate today." Rolan turned around as someone called his name. A child ran up and he scooped the boy into his arms. "This is my adopted son. His parents died in The Great Liberation. many were orphaned, but they have our support."

"Rolan, it was amazing." the boy said, obviously excited.

"I bet it was, tell me all about it."

"We were in the great hall, talking to Ithreal when part of the structure exploded. Only it wasn't a bad explosion, it was a pretty explosion."

"Ah, the wonders of fireworks. Cora, what else?"

Adi watched as the boy seemed to realise that they existed. "Rolan, who are they. They're the Heroes, aren't they!" Cora started wriggling and Rolan put him down.

Cora ran up to the Jedi. "I'm Cora."

Qui-gon knelt so they were on eye level. "I'm Qui-gon Jinn."

"You're tall." Cora announced. Adi noticed that Rolan went red from embarrassment.

"You're small." Qui-gon countered.

Cora tilted his head slightly "I like you, you remind me of Ithreal."

"Who?" Qui-gon asked, confusion showing on his face. Cora took several steps back, shock evident on his face.

"You don't know who Ithreal is?" Cora looked at all the Jedi and Senators who were shaking their heads. Suddenly he grabbed Adi's hand and pulled her away. It was comical, a five year old pulling a council member along with determination. "I'll show you." he told Adi firmly.

"Cora, let Master Gallia go." Rolan called, "They can listen to Ithreal speak after they have rested." He gently took Cora's hand.

"But. But. But..." cora began.

"You can take them if they want." Rolan told the saddened child. "Remember they have had a three day journey and are suffering from time zone sickness. Now come." Cora nodded and turned to Adi. "Sorry for pulling you Master Gallia. I just wanted to show you who Ithreal was."

Adi smiled and knelt, "That's alright, young one. I would be honoured if you would take us to Ithreal in a few hours. But we do need to rest." Cora looked at her and smiled.

"Ok. Rolan, can I go to the park?"

"Not if you're going to be showing our guests around later. Especially since you'll be showing them around when you normally would be in school." Rolan told the boy, a smile on his face. "You can do two pages out of each book for me and if you get eighty percent or above on each page, then I'll let you go."

Cora gasped and shot away. "He'll be done in two hours. Then be begging you to go with him." he told his guests, exasperation in his voice, but his eyes showed a fathers pride. One of the Senators stood forward. "I speak for everyone here when I say that that is no problem. We're almost used to long days and short nights." The young man stepped back. They went to the governors place and quickly crashed.

Cora had given them a quick but thorough and detailed tour of the city and it's history. But he saved Ithreal for last. They walked into a hall of memory and followed their little guide as he led them down rows until he came to one in the middle of the hall, where the sun shone onto it. "We chose this place for his marker and holo image because he brought so much light to this small world. On either side of him is Cerasie and Nield. But we chose to have Ithreal in the middle. Truth is, we never really knew his real name, He chose his new name and stuck with it." Cora quickly waved his hand over the sensor and a figure rose. The Jedi gasped, for before them stood Obi-wan.

"Greetings, my name is Ithreal, son of no-one. My time and life on this planet has been a great one, but very short. I am glad though, for I saw my son's flourish, but saddened that I watched my wife die, unable to do anything. Ah Roennie, an angel." Qui-gon watched as this mature Obi-wan spoke as though he had always lived on Melidaan. The message was long, going through everything from history to fighting techniques that he had learnt. Basic medical usages and the uses for medical uses of the flora of Melidaan. It was a long one that went through politics and diplomacy, friend and foe and finally: "Friends, learn, but do not trust to haste. Remember, if you are to have a firm look on anything, you have to have a diplomats calmness and a warriors perception. This world has finally brought peace and life, a far cry to what it was when I first came here. Maybe we can say something to the rest of the splintering Republic." Obi-wan smiled and the image turned to a still of him, his wife, Roennie and their two sons. "Where is Roennie's?" Adi asked.

Cora turned to one just infront of Obi-wan's. beside hers Qui-gon read two names. "Garn and Heraft?" he asked.

"Their sons." Cora whispered. "Ithreal is the greatest. He negotiated the treaty's so that Nield could sign them. I want to be just like him."

Qui-gon looked over the marker and closed his eyes as grief overtook him. _"Ithreal. He had to choose the word that means 'bright light'. I should never have left him. Why did I leave him…my bright light………."_

Ok, so I didn't do my best... flame away (other reviews are most welcome)_  
_


End file.
